Secrets
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Troy had everything he every wanted. The beautiful wife, the condo, the business, and the money. He even ran an underground business. But when his secret life catches up to him, everything goes terrible wrong.
1. Trailer

**Here is my new story I was telling you guys about! This is just a little trailer I put together, I am in the middle of writing the first chapter which I can hopefully get up by tomorrow. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Secrets

Troy Anthony Bolton was a very famous, multi-millionaire. He owned Bolton Enterprise, they made everything from hotels, to shoes.

_"Mr. Bolton, everyone is waiting for you in the big conference room." _

_"Thank you Crystal, I'll be right in." _

He was married to the beautiful, Taylor Lynn Bolton, for 2 years. Taylor owned the very successful, worldwide lingerie company, Exoctica.

_Taylor was sitting at her vanity in the bathroom. She had lit candles all around the bathroom, a bubble bath with rose petals on the top ready, and rose petals all of the floor. She was in her sexiest black lace teddy with red Louis Vuitton pumps, sipping on champagne waiting for Troy to walk into the bathroom. _

They had the best life anyone could every imagine. Until, one night, everything went terrible .. wrong.

_Troy held the phone to his ear as he sped down the streets, trying to get to his condo where Taylor hopefully was. A male voice chuckled on the phone, "Your wife sure is beautiful. And that body. Wooo." He chuckles again and hangs up the phone. _

_Troy gets to his house and runs inside shouting for Taylor. "Taylor!" He ran all over the condo, "Taylor! Baby!" But no one answered. She was gone. _

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think about this story :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprisingly, I was able to finish writing chapter 1 faster then I thought! Wrote the trailer and chapter one all in one day! Hope you guys like the first chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 1

_My name is Troy Anthony Bolton and I'm a millionaire. I am married to my lovely highschool sweetheart, Taylor Lynn Bolton. She's the most sexiest woman ever to me. And she has her own business. Smart, sexy, and independent; my kind of woman. But I have some secrets in the closet that I haven't told Taylor at all. See, I run a underground business on the side. When people fuck with my money and my business, it's my job to fuck them up. You know, "take care of them". I handle people all over the world. All I have to do, is continue getting my money and keeping my baby girl safe. I have everything under control. What could possible happen? _

* * *

Tonight was Taylor's big night. It was the launch of her new lingerie line, Vixen. It was a all white party. All the top celebrities, models, and fashion designers were gonna be there. Troy had been helping Taylor plan this special night for about 3 months now. Troy was wearing a white Armani suit, with a white v-neck t-shirts under and his white Louis Vuitton shoes.

"Taylor baby come on! Or else we're gonna be late!" And to top his outfit off, he put on his white Rolex watch on.

"Okay baby, I'm coming" His beautiful Taylor Lynn came out of her personal walk in closet and did a twirl. "How do I look baby?" Taylor had on her Armani white, backless dress with cross straps above her ass. It showed off her beautiful curves, from her fat ass to her full breast.

Troy bite his knuckle as he looked his wife over. "Damn baby. What don't we just not show up and just stay home and fuck all night?" He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her fat ass.

She bite her lips at that and put here arms around his neck. "As much as I like the sound of that," she kissed him so passionately, Troy thought he could've pulled out his dick right then and there and fuck the shit out of her. "This is a very important night and we have to be there." She smacked his ass then walked away.

"Tay stop fucking teasing me."

She laughed at that. "Come one baby. We have to go." She grabbed his hand and they went outside to where their car was waiting for them.

When they got there; paparazzi, fans, news reporters, tv stations, we're all there taking pictures and doing mini interviews as celebrities, fashion designers, and models walked down the red carpet. Troy looked over at Taylor and gave her hand a lite squeeze. "You ready for this baby?"

She looked over at Troy and flashed him with a smile. "Of course." Troy smiled back and got out the car. He straightened his suite out, then he turned and held his hand out for Taylor to take. The crowd started going wild for them.

"And here comes the couple that we all live and adore, Taylor and Troy Bolton!"

Troy took Taylor's hand and they walked down the red carpet together, stopping every now and then to take pictures or do mini interviews.

When we got inside, it was packed. Taylor did a great job decorating the place. The floors, walls and ceiling were all a dark red. She had white chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the chairs were black and the runway was white. They had at least 30 minutes before the shows started.

"Baby, I'm about to go back stage and make sure everything is together before the show starts." Taylor kissed Troy on the cheek then went backstage.

"Hey Troy!" Troy turned around and saw his best friend Chad coming towards him.

"What's up man!" He gave Chad a bro hug. Right after sophomore year of college, Chad got drafted to the NBA and he's been playing for the LA Lakers ever since. He's been the star of the team since his rookie year. "How's everything been?"

"You know, same old. Trying to keep the wife happy." Chad and Gabriella had been dating since junior year of highschool. They got married after Chad got drafted.

"I hear that man. Same here. Is Gabriella here?"

"Yeah, she went backstage to see if Taylor needed any help."

Troy nodded. "Wanna go get a drink from the bar?"

"Yeah man." Troy and Chad walked over to the bar.

Taylor was backstage making sure her models had all there pieces and they were all in order of when they were to come out. Gabriella walked up behind Taylor and tickled her sides. Taylor let out a squeal and turned around. "Shit Gabby! You scared the hell out of me!" Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella giggled and hugged her bestfriend. "I know I did. Your so easy to scary."

Taylor hugged her back and giggled. "I've missed you!"

"I was only gone for 3 days, but I still missed you too!" Gabriella giggled. "Wow, it's crazy back here."

"Yeah I know, just trying to keep everything together."

Gabriella looked around at everything that was going on then turned back to Taylor. "Do you need me to help you with anything?"

Taylor looked down at her clipboard. "Uhm, could you check and make sure my outfit for the finale is together and then make sure the music is all together?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

Taylor handed her a piece of paper. "Here is the list of music and there in order of when they need to be played. Just make sure the DJ has that down."

Gabriella nodded. "Gotcha." Then she walked off.

Troy was looking around and spotted someone. It was a man who was staring at him from across the room. The man was just looking directly at him while people where just walking in front of him. Troy turned to Chad. "Hey Chad, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Troy turned around to point at the guy but he was gone.

"What guy?" Chad asked sipping on his drinks.

Troy thought his mind was planning tricks on him. "Nothing, forget it."

"Hey, don't we have that meeting tomorrow? You know, with the other business." Chad had been Troy's right hand man since he started the business. So Chad knew everything Troy knew about the underground business.

"Yeah we do. Tomorrow night at 8." Chad nodded.

A voice came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen. Would you please take your reserved seats? The show will be starting in 3 minutes." Troy, Chad, and everyone else went to take there seats. Their seats were at the very end of the runway. When they took their seats at the front, a blonde and tall black male walked up to them.

The blonde spoke first. "Bet you guys didn't think we would make it."

Troy looked up and saw their close friends Sharpay and Zeke Baylor. "Sharpay! Zeke! We really thought you guys wouldn't make it back in time!" Troy and Chad got up and hugged their friends.

"We wouldn't miss Taylor's show for anything. Being a famous chief, I have my ways of pulling some strings and getting us here in time." Zeke said with a smile.

Chad chuckled. "Lucky Gabriella thought of saving you guys a seat just in case. Your seats are here. The show is about to start." Just as the lights deemed down, Gabriella came and took her seat. She looked over and saw Sharpay and Zeke. She squealed and gave them both a hug.

The music started and the spot light went to the entrance of the runway. Taylor stepped out and everyone started to applaud and guys whistle at her. Cameras started to flash. She walked to the middle of the run. "Hey everyone! Wow! I am so grateful and happy to see so many people show to come and support me! I honestly didn't even expect this many people!" Everyone cheered again. "Thank you all for coming out to see my new designs for my lingerie line! Hope you all will enjoy the show." Taylor posed one time to get a picture then she blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off the runway. A new song came on and the models started walking out. Everyone ooed and awed at the lingerie.

As the show continued to go on. Troy looked over and saw the guy looking at him again. This time he didn't hesitate to get Chad's attention. "Chad, looking over to your right, in the back corner. That's the guy. Doesn't he look familiar."

Chad looked over in the direction and spotted the guy Troy was talking about. "Yeah, he does look familiar. Do you think he has something to do with the underground business?"

Troy looked in the direction again and the guy was gone. "I don't know. But I've suddenly gotten a bad feeling."

Troy turned his attention back to the show and just pushed the feeling aside. A few minutes later, Troy was tapped in the shoulder and he turned around. "Your wife would like you to come back stage. Follow me please." Troy got up and followed the employee backstage to Taylor's dressing room. When Troy got to the dressing room, Taylor was in a chair getting her makeup finished.

She looked up when the door opened. "Hey baby!" Taylor's makeup artist and everyone else exited the room when Troy came in. Taylor walked over to Troy and rapped her arms around him. "I want you to model with me in the finale."

Troy raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" Taylor nodded and kissed him. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

Taylor walked over to her rack of clothes and handed Troy his outfit. "This." Taylor smiled. "I designed it myself just for you."

It was a right boxer shorts with a tuxedo design on the front, cuffs, and a red bow tie. Troy looked at Taylor and smirked then started taking off his clothes.

"Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! Your lovely host and design of the night will now model, her one of a kind, custom made piece! Taylor Lynn!" They crowd went crazy and everyone was on there feet cheering. Troy walked out and everyone gasped when cheered. He held his hand out and looked over at Taylor. First she stuck her hand out, then her leg, then she fully stepped out from behind stage. This really made the crowd go crazy. No one expected Taylor to model her own lingerie, nor do it with her husband. Taylor and Troy walked down the runway hand in hand. When they got to the end of the runway, Taylor bent over biting her finger, pushing her ass against Troy's dick. Troy smacked her on her ass and the crowd went wild. They did a few more poses and walked back to the middle of the runway. One of the producers handed Taylor a microphone.

"Thank you so much for coming out to see my new designs! Everything will be in-stores by the end of next week! Thank you again and have a great night everyone!" At the end of Taylor's speech, the lights went out and a gunshot fired. Everyone screamed and started trying to navigate their way in the dark and get out.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Please review for me and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by the weekend! **

**xoxoSimpleUnique**


End file.
